1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for converting laser systems with custom or proprietary accessory connectors to a new type of generic connector. The invention is particularly advantageous for surgical laser systems having various interlock features.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many laser companies have made their own custom or proprietary connectors for output of laser systems to optical fibers. Such connectors only allow for attachment of accessories with the complementary connectors so as to preclude competition from selling accessories to owners or users of such laser systems. The laser manufacturer attempts to insure that the customers only buy their optical fiber attachments and accessories.
Prior to the present invention, the typical laser system would have an adaptor which would include the condensing lens as well as either the male or female proprietary connector. The optical fiber device or other accessory would have the counterpart, i.e. the female or male connector. Conversion to a different connector would require the removal of the existing adaptor and the substitution of a new adaptor in its place with the appropriate connector to receive substitute accessories and attachments which would have the proprietary or custom connectors of the manufacturer providing the adaptor. In other words, in order for a competitor to sell its accessories and optical fibers to someone owning or using an existing laser system with a proprietary connector arrangement, the adaptor had to be removed and replaced with a new adaptor to fit the new line of products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a laser connector conversion adaptor which would allow interchangability of various proprietary and non-proprietary connectors with adaptors and pre-existing laser systems having proprietary connectors without the need to remove and replace the existing adaptor containing the condensing lens and the connector.